


i can be your angle (or your devil)

by nongender (orgel)



Series: Nanowrimo 2018 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, more pouty boyfriends, rated t for an implied makeout scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgel/pseuds/nongender
Summary: “These are the worst couple costumes in history of couple costumes. And that’s saying a lot.”“That’s so not true,” Donghyuck snorts, then giggles some more. It would totally be adorable if Jaemin wasn’t so grumpy. “Johnny and Ten are literally dressed as an egg carton.”





	i can be your angle (or your devil)

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble because i got bored at work and had nothing better to do
> 
> (i swear i know how to spell, the title is a meme)

Jaemin huffs. Of  _course_ Donghyuck gets to be the angel. 

He’s not even trying to complain, not really, but anyone with an ounce of common sense could see  _why_ Jaemin should’ve been the angel instead; the white hair, the sweet smile, the completely genuine and organic kindness that seeps from his very being. His soul probably tastes like cotton candy. That same person would also argue that Donghyuck is literally the furthest thing from an angel anyone would ever get. He’s mean, he’s inconsiderate, his hair is  _bright-hecking-red._

He huffs again. Okay, so maybe he’s complaining a  _little._ And he’s definitely exaggerating; Donghyuck isn’t  _that_ bad. Jaemin just really, really wanted to be the angel. 

“Why do  _I_ have to be the demon,” Jaemin whines, fumbling with the pointy, way-too-uncomfortable devil horns set atop of his head. He (not so discreetly) eyes Donghyuck’s halo and whines again, this time louder. He deserves that halo. 

Something shifts in his lap. He looks down. 

“You’re the devil, not a demon,” Donghyuck mumbles from his place on Jaemin’s lap, draped across his thighs and wiggling much more than necessary. “Which, depending on your beliefs, could be the same thing; Satan’s a fallen angel, anyway, isn’t he?“ 

Jaemin scrunches his nose. How is he supposed to know? He doesn’t just research the devil-not-demons during his free time. But Donghyuck does, ‘cause he totally digs all that spooky, theoretical shit and whatnot. That being said, Jaemin really,  _really_ doubts Donghyuck doesn’t know the answer to his own question. 

Whatever. The point is, “These are the worst couple costumes in history of couple costumes. And that’s saying a lot.” 

Jaemin doesn’t have to look at Donghyuck to know he’s laughing, because he feels his body shaking on his lap. Like a little vibrator...or something. “That’s so not true,” Donghyuck snorts, then giggles some more. It would totally be adorable if Jaemin wasn’t so grumpy. “Johnny and Ten are literally dressed as an egg carton.”

Yeah, they are. It’s an ugly, gray colored thing that has them stuck side by side for the rest of the night, and with egg masks to match. It’s not a pleasant sight, but at least they both agreed to it. Jaemin, on the other hand, did _not_ agree to this. 

It’s just. The devil? On Halloween?  _Really? How shocking._ It’s _so_ cliche, so predictable, and so not cute at all. It’s almost as bad as dressing up as a vampire, but even then Jaemin thinks he’d prefer that over this. 

“Grumpy McGrumpy Pants,” Donghyuck sings. Before Jaemin can protest — yeah, he _is_ grumpy, but shut the fuck up — his little demon of a boyfriend is sitting up, a swift movement that has him straddling Jaemin’s lap in less than three seconds. “Don’t be so grumpy, Mister Grumpy Pants. Do you need a spanking?” 

Jaemin hisses, but he can’t hide the pink in his cheeks. He's so fucking embarrassing. “There are people around, Hyuck, you can’t just—“ 

“Can’t just what?” Donghyuck hums, titling his head. He’s such a little shit, pretending like Jaemin can’t literally feel his fingers toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck. It sends a shiver up his spine, makes him contemplate doing things he _definitely_ shouldn’t do on a crappy couch in a crappy house at an even crappier Halloween party. “I’m your angel, aren’t I? Are you implying otherwise?”  

Jaemin can’t really focus with him on his lap like this, so he doesn’t say anything at all. He knows what Donghyuck’s trying to do, and while it works at least ninety percent of the time, Jaemin’s totally onto him this time; it’s not going to work. But then Donghyuck starts nosing at the crook of his neck, and it kind of starts to. 

“Don’t be mean to me,” he purrs, voice muffled by Jaemin’s flesh. Jaemin can feel his cheek resting on his shoulder now, clinging a little tighter, so he gives his back a gentle rub and lets him sit there for a minute. He's cute, kind of, at least when he wants to be. Jaemin almost wants to apologize, even though it's obvious he's joking about the whole ordeal. 

Something wet drags across Jaemin’s skin. A moment later, Donghyuck erupts into another totally-not-adorable fit of giggles, and Jaemin’s left wondering when and how he fell in love with such a nasty, disgusting little asshole. 

"You're so gross," Jaemin grunts, wiping at his neck with the sleeve of his weird bodysuit. He briefly contemplates shoving Donghyuck off his lap and to the ground, as smug as he is, but before he can do anything, Donghyuck's already throwing his arms around his neck and making himself comfortable again. 

"You're gross," he echoes, but Jaemin's still pretty sure he's the gross one.

" _You_ licked _me_ ," he responds. "You're disgusting."

The elder shrugs, "I've done worse, haven't I? You'll live."

Jaemin huffs, giving Donghyuck's butt a little pap. What a rascal. He does  _not_ have time for this. 

But he's right, kind of. He'll pout for a little while longer just because, but he certainly won't die. And if he does, it's still a lot better than sitting around in this hot, itchy, completely unjust costume for however long this party is supposed to last. There's a few hours left, he soon concludes, because he hasn't spotted a shitfaced Yukhei climbing the counter to challenge a completely sober Ten to a strip-off. Everyone's been pretty chill so far, which only means the night's just getting started. That's great. Fantastic, even. 

A forceful prod snaps him out of his thoughts.

Donghyuck's staring at him expectantly, brows raised. Um.

"What?" Jaemin shifts uncomfortably, or as much as he can with Donghyuck still on his lap.

"I asked you a question," he purses his lips, "but you didn't answer, so."

"That means I didn't hear you."

"No response means a no," Donghyuck sings. And yeah, in most cases, but not this one, so Jaemin nudges him twice and pouts a little harder. "But if you must know, I _said,_ " he repeats, louder this time, "I'm getting _bored._ "

He said the same thing half an hour ago and then threw himself across his lap and stole his drink, so Jaemin isn't all that concerned. 

"Give me your costume, then. You obviously don't need it."

"Men and their priorities," Donghyuck tuts. "Here I am, ready to sneak off to Mark's room and let you have your way with me, and you're worried about a costume. Pitiful."

Jaemin watches as Donghyuck pushes himself off his tingly, sleepy legs and dusts himself off. How dramatic. "Where are you going?" He asks, brows shooting upward, though something tells him he doesn't really want to know.

Donghyuck doesn't respond at first, just releases a heavy, definitely elongated sigh and turns on his heel. "To Mark's room," he says with his back turned. "Maybe he'll make out with me and treat me the way I deserve to be treated."

Jaemin has the best view of Donghyuck's cute little tush as he crosses the living room. He pretends not to notice the look he sends over his shoulder when he's reached the steps, and he definitely doesn't mention it when he meets him up there a few minutes later. He's a devil, not an idiot.

 

 


End file.
